1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a central post which contacts an electronic component to be cooled.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronics technology continues to boom unabated. Numerous modern electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers operate at high speed and thus generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink with good thermal conducting capability is mounted onto the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
FIG. 3 shows a heat dissipation device for removing heat from an electronic component 10. The heat dissipation device comprises a fan 1, a fin member 2 and a central post 3. The fan 1 is mounted on the fin member 2 via a fan holder 4. The fin member 2 is formed by bending a continuous metal plate whereby each fin is U-shaped. The fin member 2 is radially arranged in a ring shape to define a central receiving hole 5 for closely receiving the central post 3 therein. The post 3 forms a circumferential projection 6 at an end thereof. In use of the heat dissipation device, a piece clip 7 with a central hole circles over the post 3. The fin member 2 receives the post 3 in the central receiving hole 5 and is bonded to the post 3. The clip 7 is engaged with the protrusions 9 of a socket 8 so that the projection 6 of the post 3 is pressed by the clip 7 toward the electronic component 10. Thus, the post 3 of the heat dissipation device is attached to the electronic component 10 for transferring heat therefrom.
However, the clip 7 circles over the post 3 prior to the engagement of the post 3 with the fin member 2. This obstructs the engagement of the post 3 with the fin member 2. During fitting of the clip 7 to the protrusions 9, force exerts on the clip 7 which is prone to be interfered with the electronic component 10. This takes a risk of damaging the electronic component 10. Furthermore, the clip 7 is not powerful enough to prevent the heat dissipation device, especially these having bulky volumes, from swaying during shock or vibration. In short, the heat dissipation device cannot be easily and safely positioned to the electronic component 10.